


[ke]一场讲话引起的惨案

by Nightfall_jarlora



Category: Killer - Fandom, error - Fandom, killererror
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall_jarlora/pseuds/Nightfall_jarlora
Kudos: 1





	[ke]一场讲话引起的惨案

killer x error

学院昏暗的仓库里杂乱无章的堆放着各类体育器材，与此同时，还有一些隐忍的呻吟声。  
自从error醒过来之后，便感觉自己的双腿被强行绑在一根钢筋上，呈大开的样子。  
突然间，来自体内深处的某个东西开始剧烈地振动起来，“呜--”error发出一声闷哼，还不清楚眼前是怎样的一个情况。  
“这……哈啊，这是什么--”error无助的说着，双眼被蒙起来使他的其余感官被无限放大。突然间，似乎有谁在抚摸他裸露在外的肋骨，引起他一阵阵颤抖。  
“咕……是，是谁……”error断断续续的询问着，尽量保持注意力放在外界上，而不是自己深处内正在振动的某个物品。  
眼罩终于被摘下来了，眼前是离他距离很近的killer和站在远处抱着手冷漠旁观的nightmare。  
“ki…killer…呜…放，放开…呃啊！”error嗫嚅着，killer将两根手指骨粗暴地插入error早已湿润不堪的小/穴中，有些不满的说，“error碳昨天为什么要和ink他们走得那么近？”  
“我…我没，呜，有…”error说着，他现在后悔着为什么不小心一点，让killer看见自己在和站在对立面的ink说话。  
“别耍小孩子气了，我的耐心没那么多。”nightmare催促着killer赶快进入下一步，killer却当作听不见一般，继续对error抱怨着。  
“昨天当我看见error碳和ink他们有说有笑的时候，我可伤心了，”killer一边用手指骨肆意的抽/插着error的小/穴一边笑着说，“所以你今天是不是应该接受一点惩罚…？”  
“哈啊…别…”error嘴上仍然在抗拒着，但身下传来的快感使他无法思考太多，整个骨都瘫软地靠着墙壁，毫无反抗的余力。  
killer将手指骨抽出来，透明液体沾在上面一同洒落在地面上，随后killer靠近error，亲吻着error，灵活的舌头毫不费力地钻入贝齿之中，尽情搜刮着error嘴中清香的味道。  
猛的，稍微清醒过来一点的error用力咬向killer的舌头，逼迫着对方退出。killer离开了error的嘴，一条银丝牵扯出来。  
“看来error碳还是喜欢粗暴一点的。”killer神色黯淡的说着，按住眼前的骨的手，“偷袭可不是一个好孩子该做的哦。”  
“哈…别以为这样就能…”error挣扎着，倔强的说着。  
killer不动声色的腾出一只手将小刀拿出来，反向转至刀柄的一侧，毫不留情的将刀柄插入error的后/穴中，有了先前的开拓，刀柄很容易就全数深入至error的小/穴中。  
“咿呀——！快…快拔/出，去…哈啊…”error使劲想合拢双腿，但因为钢筋的固定使error动弹不得。精神和下体上的双重折磨使他的力气小到killer一只手就能全数抵抗。  
killer不为所动，依旧推搡着刀柄，因为是陪伴killer多年的小刀，刀柄处经过岁月的磨痕变得粗糙了不少。棱角不平的刀柄刺激着内壁的嫩肉，使error一阵痉/挛。  
killer将刀柄缓缓从error的小/穴退出，看着对方渐渐挺立起来的分身，嗤笑了一声说，“error碳什么时候才能变的诚实一点呢？”  
此时的error开始后悔为什么当时不直接把killer的舌头咬断，趁着error出神的时间，killer猛的用手覆上error的分身，重重的一捏后又是轻柔熟练的套/弄着。  
“咕呜…哈……住，住手…”error下意识的说着，“停…停下…”  
“不可以哦，error碳，现在还不能释放呢。”killer笑着说，看着对方吃瘪的样子莫名其妙让自己也性/奋起来。  
“呃唔……”error迷迷糊糊的说着。  
killer草草将自己的裤子退下，露出自己肿胀已久的分/身，强制性的插/入error的小/穴，看着自己的分身被error的小/穴连根吞没。  
error皱着眉头，眼神深处满是不甘和倔强，两只手紧紧捂着自己的嘴，但还是有稍微几丝呻吟声从指缝漏出。  
killer看着error隐忍的模样，恶意地加大抽/插的速度与力度，引得error一阵颤抖。  
“咿——放…放手……呃啊…！”error终于是惊呼一声，分身挺立着想要快些释放出去，却因为手指骨的堵塞使他的快感迟迟得不到释放。  
“error碳不能自己一个骨释放哦，要等我一起啦。”killer说着，随意扯下自己佩戴的领带，把error挺/立着的分/身缠绕地滴水不漏，error想要伸手去解开，却再次被killer的活塞运动弄的力气全无。  
killer加大了抽/插的力度，一下又一下顶撞着error体内的灵魂，忽然间，灵魂开辟出了一条新的裂缝，killer便想也不想直接顶胯插/入error的灵魂之中。  
“呜…”error低声啜泣着，过于猛烈的快感使他不禁流下生理泪水来，无力感与肿胀感充斥全身，使error不禁颤栗起来。  
killer俯下头亲吻着error的泪珠，解开了error的束缚，一道白浊射出，与此同时，killer也全数释放在了error的体内。  
error发出低微的呻吟，伴随着刺耳的乱码声，体力不支昏了过去。

error醒来的时候发现自己已经躺在宿舍里的床上，并且还盖着被子，小/穴也明显被精心清理过。只是某个难以启齿的部位还在作痛着，刚将一只脚踏在地板上，还没等要全部直起来，便重重的瘫软在地上。  
正在翻看着error日记的killer听见一声闷响，赶紧跑过来再次将error扶到床上，笑着说，“error碳你还是在床上好好休息吧，老师那边我已经请过假了—”  
“啊，闭嘴。”error赌气地将头埋在枕头下面，在心里暗暗想着，下次一定不能让killer再看见自己和ink讲话——！


End file.
